


Switchy Witch Switch

by RedHairedGoddess1



Series: Supernatural Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Magic, Side Dean/Castiel, Tumblr Prompt, Witches, body switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHairedGoddess1/pseuds/RedHairedGoddess1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt Au: A witch curses Sam and Dean which results in them switching bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switchy Witch Switch

**Author's Note:**

> (=^.^=)

Witches. It’s always witches. Little bastards couldn’t keep their hexes and bodily fluids to themselves. Sam was just tired of looking for hex bags and enchanted coins and frigging cat bones. Seriously! He thought witches and cats were best buds but apparently not.

The younger Winchester twisted his head until his neck popped and sighed. He had been combing through police reports and eye witness statements for the better part of an hour. Stiff and sore were now synonymous with his name. It wouldn’t have been taking so long if he had had help but no Dean had just had to go on a food run. A  
food run that had lasted, Sam checked the time, over an hour. 

Either his brother had stopped somewhere for a drink or he had gone to meet his secret lover. Dean had been sneaking off frequently while they were hunting to visit some woman. He had never said as much but Sam knew his brother. Dean had it bad for this woman but he didn’t feel ready to tell Sam yet. He thought he was being sneaky but Sam noticed more than Dean gave him credit for. 

Sam stood with a sigh and went over to his phone. He had tossed it there when Dean had dropped him off at the hotel. No missed calls or messages.  
He shrugged and hit the speed dial, calling his brother. Might as well check in to be on the safe side. While the phone rang, Sam’s mind wandered back to the current case they were working on.

People were dying. Surprise surprise. The brothers had easily figured out that a witch was responsible. Who the witch was and their motives was still unknown. The victims were all criminals of some sort. Local perverted health teacher that got to hands on with his students was found in his classroom dead. Choked on his apple. Not to unusual but the fact that his penis had shriveled into a twisted black husk before he died was definitely witchy. Dean and Sam both had paled at that little stunt. The second victim was a local chef that had been serving neighborhood pets. Fido al la mode as Dean had put it. Chef spontaneously combusted out of nowhere. The list went on and on. 15 kills and counting.

Whoever the witch was, they had a messed up sense of justice. Practically a vigilante. Sam could understand wanting to stop the human bad guys but using magic wasn’t the best way to do it. 

The other end finally picked up and Sam said, “Where are you? You’ve been gone for like an hour man.”

The female voice on the other end was unexpected, “Your partner is at 5th and Elm. Blue house. Be here in ten minutes or else.” She hung up without another word.  
Sam was frozen for two seconds. The witch had caught on and had captured Dean. The Winchester grabbed his gun, a knife and his bag of witch killing supplies before sprinting from the room. 

The location was on the other side of town so Sam had to hotwire a car to make it on time. He parked a few houses down before going on foot. The house was small and modest in appearance. The lights were on but there wasn’t any movement inside. 

He went in from the back, gun up and ready. Despite listening as hard as his hunter-senses allowed, he couldn’t pick up on anything. Family pictures, clean kitchen, hall closet, all empty. Sam edged his way into the living room to find his brother tied up in a chair. Sam looked around but the room was empty. 

Dean was slowly waking up. Sam shook his shoulder, pulling the gag from his mouth as he did.

“Dean come on, man, you got to wake up. Where’s the witch at?”

“Left, after you called. She knocked me out.” Dean grumbled. He shook his head dizzily. Sam crouched down behind his big brother and started cutting through the bonds. 

“I’m gonna get you out of here and we are going to take care of the witch. See if she will stop killing.” Sam mumbled. The last bond was cut through and he went to stand in front of Dean. 

“Screw that, I’m killing this bitch.” Dean shook the now cut ropes off and stood up. Only to stumble a second later. Sam caught him hastily.

Sam steadied his brother with a frown, “We need to at least try talking to her Dean. We can’t just kill her. She’s killing but she’s killing bad guys.”

“She’s a witch Sam. Only good witch is a dead one, you know that.”

“Well gee, tell me what you really think.” A snarky voice spoke. The boys looked up. A woman stood in the doorway with an impish grin. She had thick brown hair and a slightly over weight body but the weight was distributed into pretty curves. 

She held her hand in a fist in the air, “You got me. I’m a witch and I’m killing assholes that deserve to die. You two are cute and you are obviously used to taking out the bad witches. But I’m not going to let you take me down.” She tossed her hand out and a mound of bright yellow powder went flying. It hit the boys and upon contact, the cloud of powder seemed to swell in size until it consumed both of them.

Dean was swearing and coughing while Sam was just struggling to breathe. Sam’s hand held tight onto to Dean’s shirt, the brothers holding each other up. They both heard the witch’s parting words.

“Don’t worry darlings, it will wear off in a week or so. Have fun.” And then it was silent.

Somehow they managed to stumble their way outside and collapse against the Impala. Sam heaved in deep breaths and shook the powder from his hair. He looked over to see Dean brushing off his shirt and pants.

“What the hell was that?” he snapped.

Sam shrugged, “No idea. But I don’t think it was designed to hurt or kill us. She seemed to like us or at least not resent us for trying to kill her.”

“I swear if my junk shrivels up, I’ll rip her lungs out,” Dean growled. He looked at his little brother. “You good.”

Sam nodded and stood, “Yeah let’s get back to the room. She probably miles away by now. Might as well get some rest. What happened anyway? How did you get here?”

“Long story, explain on the way.” The older shrugged.

They loaded into the care and drove off.

XXX

Turns out Dean had gotten a lead on a witness that had lead him to the witch’s house. Since he didn’t know it was the witch herself, he hadn’t seen the point in calling for back-up. By the time he figured out who the “witness” was, it was too late.

A hotel room had never looked more inviting to Sam when they walked through the door. He didn’t even bother undressing, he simply flopped on the bed with a groan.  
He was abnormally sleepy. His brain and body were crashing at a startling pace. Dean nearly fell trying to get to his bed. In a similar exhausted state, he practically crawled onto the covers.

Sam felt like he should be worried. But the weights on his eyelids were to heavy and soon he was just gone.

XXX

Sam had a routine waking up regardless of how much sleep he had gotten the night before. Wake up at around five or six. Go to the bathroom. Go for a jog. Have a cup of coffee. Come back to wake his brother up and have breakfast. His morning saw him falling out of bed with a grunt and barely managing not to face plant on the floor.  
He grumbled and stood to walk to the bathroom. His whole body hurt. His head was aching like someone had clocked him a good one last night. 

Fumbling with the light switch took most of his early morning brainpower. The sudden light had him blinking rapidly, trying to see and wake his brain up at the same time. A yawn stretched his mouth and he rubbed his chin. He felt a bit of stumble. Hadn’t he just shaved yesterday? His facial hair didn’t grow that fast. He shrugged. Oh  
well. 

Brushing his teeth was priority. The worst taste ever sat on his tongue and he had to scrape it out. He brushed like a zombie, eyes trained on his reflection. Green eyes blinked. A freckled nose scrunched up.

Sam turned around expecting to see his brother. Since when was Dean up this early? But no one was behind him. He turned back around. He lifted the hand that held his toothbrush and waved it slowly. The hand in the mirror did the same. Green eyes blinked.

Sam’s yell of shock woke Dean up instantly.

“Dean!!” Sam shouted. He grabbed at his face, his brother’s face but he was wearing it. He felt it as he pinched Dean’s cheek. He looked down. Dean’s scarred and callused hands were plainly visible and Sam was moving them.

“Sammy! What’s wrong?” Dean yelled and then there was a sound of panic as he fell over.

Sam looked outside the bathroom to see a figure face down on the ground. A figure with medium length brown hair and a well built torso. All Sam could think was, is  
that really what my hair looks like from the back? Because on the floor, struggling to get up was his body.

Dean was not happy. He was tired and sore but when Sam yelled he had been instantly awake, big brother senses tingling. His little brother didn’t sound hurt, only panicked and to Dean, that wasn’t any better than hurt most of the time. 

He shot up from the bed only to fall on his face when his ankles got twisted in the blankets. He didn’t sleep under the blankets last night. It had been to hot in the room. So why was he tripping over them. And why did his body feel slightly denser, heavier than normal. His limbs ached and there was hair in his mouth. What?

He rolled over and found himself looking at…himself. Standing with a shocked expression on his own face was Dean’s body. His scowl was instant and he looked for a weapon. Damn shifters.

“Wait Dean, stop!” Sam said. His brother, his body, was scrambling around trying to stand and most likely find the closest knife or gun. 

“How the hell did you get in here? Where’s my brother, you shifter piece of trash?” Dean growled. He finally managed to climb to his feet though he was still unsteady.

Sam held his hands up and tried not to focus on how his voice sounded like Dean’s. (It was odd looking at his body like this. It was mind boggling). “Dean it’s me. The witch did something to us.”

“Nice try. You have no proof.” Dean snapped from Sam’s mouth.

Sam rolled his now green eyes, “Look in the mirror idiot. Or hell look down. Don’t feel any different? Taller maybe?”

Dean paused and Sam just crossed his arms and waited. The other male slowly looked down. Muscled torso, long legs, huge feet. A lock of hair drooped into his eye. 

“What the fuck?!”

Dean went through the whole pinch himself and gape in the mirror business while Sam sat patiently on one of the beds. His brother was pacing back and forth, grousing to himself. Dean’s mind raced. That witch was responsible. She had practically admitted that she was going to do this. She’d said it would last a week. She had switched  
their bodies. Sam was in his and he was in his brothers’. The height difference alone was staggering. The constant hair in his face was annoying. In his own body, Dean was used to an almost constant case of either heart burn, hunger or fatigue. But not in Sam’s body. He felt energized and his mind was clear. Probably due to all the wheat grass shakes and almonds his brother choked down. He had been sent to hell, tied up numerous times, knocked out and even de-aged at one point. He had never thought he would be body switched with his little brother.

“The witch said that it would last a week. I’m pretty sure all we have to do is wait for it to wear off. Probably should stay at the bunker while we wait.” Sam was saying in  
Dean’s voice.

Dean shook his head violently, ignoring the hair whacking him in the face, “Oh no, we are hunting this witch down. She is going to fix this.”

“No point Dean,” Sam shook his head, “She’s obviously skilled. It would take us weeks to find her if we managed to find her which I doubt. I think we should just stick it out and deal with it.”

“Oh come on Sam. I am not staying like this!” 

“You think I’m any happier about it than you are Dean? Do you even eat vegetables? Your body feels like a toxic waste dump.”

“Yeah well I can barely see anything through this mop of hair you giant.” Dean snapped.

Sam took a deep breath. This was getting nowhere and said as much, “Let’s just get back to the bunker. Maybe the Men of Letters have something that could expedite  
the process and help us change to our own bodies.”

Dean reluctantly agreed and they started packing their stuff up to leave. It only took a few minutes. Sam lifted both their bags to take outside but stopped when Dean headed to the bathroom. He dropped the bags in slight shock.

“What are you doing?” He asked suspiciously.

“I have to piss. Your body has to piss. Whatever.” Dean shook his head. Then smirked, “Don’t worry little brother I won’t look that much.” 

Sam gritted his teeth and tried to accept it calmly. If they were going to be stuck like this for a week then they would be forced to view each others’ bodies in depth. He watched his brother walk into the bathroom and close the door. Sam sighed. This week was not going to be easy.

Sam grabbed the bags again with a scowl. There was the slight shuffling of clothes from the bathroom and then Dean was yelling, “Son of a bitch!!”

Well maybe it wouldn’t be that bad. Sam left the room with the biggest smirk on his face. 

XXX

Dean finally finished in the bathroom and came outside to find Sam resting against the Impala’s door. It was odd seeing his own body from the outside. Dean ignored the smirk on Sam’s face and unlocked the car.

Sam got into the car and Dean followed suit only to have his legs fold up in a painful position. After struggling a minute, he moved the seat back. He was grumbling and swearing. Sam just shook his head. 

The drive was awkward for both brothers. Dean was adjusting to having a much larger body while Sam was trying to deal with the lack of hair. He had gotten so used to having long hair that it was habitual to lift his hand to tuck it behind his ear. Three times he lifted his hand only to lower it with a grimace. 

Their arrival at the bunker could not have come sooner. They got inside and both fled to their separate bedrooms. To shower and change clothes…wait…they would have to go into each other’s rooms to do that Sam realized. He didn’t look to long at his older brother’s body while showering. Scrubbing down quickly and stepping out to find Dean had had the same thought as him. There was a pile of clothes on Sam’s bed that were Dean’s. Sam knew without looking that some of his own clothing would be missing.

Dean was in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in hand and another cup waiting for Sam. The younger, (now older?) brother sat down at the table across from his brother and took a sip of coffee.

“So what’s the plan Sammy?” Dean asked.

Sam shrugged, “Wait for it to wear off and keep living our lives. Count our blessings that it was any worse. She could have turned us into women if she wanted I think.”

Dean flinched at that and sighed, “This is going to be hell.”

Sam cleared his throat and said, “I think we need to establish some rules and boundaries right here and now Dean.” Sam loved and trusted his brother with his life. Did that trust extend to any possible mischief that Dean would start in Sam’s body? No. 

Dean looked at him quizzically but then understood what Sam was getting at and nodded, “You’re right. What did you have in mind?”

“No altering our appearances.”

Dean interrupted with, “You just don’t want me to cut your hair.”

Sam frowned, “No sex or dates while we are like this. No hunting. We aren’t familiar with these bodies so won’t be coordinated enough to hunt. Someone could get hurt.  
No black mail pictures either.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Okay I won’t torment you or permanently scar you.”

Sam nodded and got up, “I’m going to research and see if there’s a way to change us back faster.” The other male nodded and picked up the newspaper and started reading. Sam stopped at the door way with another thought, “Could you make a run to town later? We need groceries.”

Dean grimaced but nodded again and Sam left. Dean was not thrilled with the prospect of going to town in his brother’s body but couldn’t see the harm in it. 

XXX 

Dean left pretty soon after that. Sam was sucked into research. Book after book based on witch lore and spell work. There was plenty of body switching spells and few were harmful let alone permanent. After a few hours, Sam accepted that there was no way to hurry this or change it. They would have to wait it out.  
He sat back with a sigh. He felt kind of tired but restless at the same time. He didn’t think Dean would appreciate it if he took his body for a jog. Dean had made his views on jogging clear. 

Suddenly he heard a faint ringing sound and looked around. He followed the sound to the kitchen and found that Dean had left his phone on the table. The caller ID identified the caller as Castiel. Sam bit his lip. They had discussed what they would say to the angel or to anyone really. Should they keep the switch a secret? Maybe it would be best to do so for now. 

Sam shrugged and picked up the phone, answering with a cautious, “Hello?”

“Dean.”

“Uh hey Cas? What’s the word?” Sam flinched at his best impression of his brother and hoped Castiel wouldn’t notice.

“Is Sam present at the bunker? I am close.” The angel asked in his deep voice.

“Uh no, he went on a run. Shouldn’t be back for a little while.”

“Good, I will be there in a few minutes.”

“Oh uh okay, see you soon.” Sam hung up. He felt a small amount of nervousness. Could he really play his brother convincingly for Castiel? Would the angel notice?  
Maybe he should just come clean when the angel got there. 

XXX

Dean looked over the different brands of beer and frowned. All out of his favorite brand. Damn. Moving down to the dairy section, he looked down at the list Sam had  
given him. Only one more thing was left. 

Soymilk? What the hell was wrong with regular milk? He looked at the milk shelf and paled. What brand of soymilk did Sam even want? There were like four different types. He reached for his cell phone but came up empty. Had he left it in the car? He couldn’t even remember bringing it with him. He fought the urge to groan. This whole body switch had him so discombobulated that he had completely forgot to grab the damn thing. He shook his head. Was the week over yet?

XXX

Castiel had not exaggerated that he was close. Sam heard him come through the bunker door not ten minutes later. He heaved himself off his chair with a sigh and went to greet their blue eyed friend.

The angel was standing in the foyer and was in the process of loosening his crooked blue tie with a sigh. 

“Heya Cas?” Sam greeted. His voice sounded like Dean but he made no effort to disguise that fact that he was not Dean. He had decided to just tell Castiel what had happened.

“Hello Dean. Is Sam still absent?”

“Yeah. About that though. The hunt we were on kind of went sideways and something happen-” Sam’s words were cut off when Castiel stepped right in close to him. The  
other male grabbed Sam’s shoulder in one hand while he fit the other at the base of Sam’s neck. Sam’s eyes widened as Castiel pulled his face close and crushed their lips together. 

The younger Winchester was frozen but Castiel wasn’t. The hand that was holding Sam’s shoulder slid down, trailing over Dean’s (now Sam’s) chest. The hand halted on his hip. The bold angel slid his hand around and grabbed a firm handful of Sam’s jean clad ass.

That broke Sam free of his shock. He yelped and looked down at the man. The blue gaze was heated. Sam’s voice was strangled, “Castiel. That-uh. I’m not-”

The front door slammed and Sam heard his own voice yell, “What the hell?!”

Sam jumped away and looked up at his brother and then back at Castiel then back to his brother. Sam could read his own face quite well. Dean was shocked but also guilty. Sam’s mind connected the dots.

“I fucking knew it!” he shouted.

XXX

It took Sam three minute to explain what had happened on the witch hunt. It took Castiel thirty seconds to blush and realize that he had not groped Dean, but Sam. It  
took the angel and Dean two seconds to realize that Sam had figured everything out and no amount of excuses or lying would clear this up. 

“You two have been sneaking around you didn’t even tell me!” Sam accused. He was shocked. He knew that Dean had been sneaking off but he had no idea that it was to see the angel. 

Dean had no idea what to say so Castiel intervened, “We thought it best to not tell you until the time was right. Your brother and I care very deeply for each other.”

“I don’t care if you guys are together. I’m happy for you guys. I just wished you had trusted me enough to tell me.” Sam sighed.

“We were going to but…it never seemed like a good time.” Dean offered helplessly. He looked at his brother with large eyes and Sam scowled. Now he knew how his brother felt whenever he turned on the puppy dog eyes.

Sam rolled his own eyes but then a thought struck. Castiel had been very forceful. Authoritative. It brought up another question that Sam asked without thinking, “So who’s catching?”

“Sam!” Dean shouted, mortified. His mortification was increased when Castiel answered.

“Typically I am the one who ‘tops’,” Castiel actually did the air quotes. 

Sam watched his own face get consumed with Dean’s blush. He laughed and clapped his brother on the shoulder, “Don’t worry about it guys. You have my blessing.”

Castiel smiled happily. They decided to make lunch and Castiel volunteered to cut up vegetables for hamburgers and walked to the kitchen. Sam and Dean followed a little ways behind.

Sam smirked and elbowed his brother before whispering, “Hey Dean. Destiel.”

Castiel heard was baffled by Dean’s shout of, “Shut up Sam! I swear to god I will give you a buzz cut.”


End file.
